imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Sims Reality Network
= About Sims Reality Network = Sims Reality Network is a Youtube Channel created by Kevin Munro, which started back in October 2006. Although the name has changed several times. From Munro Inc. to Kevin Munro Productions to finally, Sims Reality Network. Sims Reality Network is mostly dedicated to the Sims Big Brother series. There have been other shows which have been canceled in the progress. The Real World: Pleasantview, and Solitary. Although, the Solitary contestants have appeared in Sims Big Brother 2. Sims Reality Network also posts opening credits to the real Big Brother, Short series like "The Death of Fred Phelps" and totally random videos. Sims Reality Network is not a real company. Sims Reality Network is a part of SBB Brothers. = SRN & STV vs. SBC = On November 25th 2009, SRN and STV broke away from SBC. The causes were mainly for personal reasons and really had nothing to do with the Sims Big Brother side of things. For more information, Read the article SBC STV SRN THE TRUTH. A lot of secrets and personal stuff are exposed to explain the truth about the break-up of SRN/STV and SBC. = Series = = Major Events = *'September 25, 2006' - Sims Big Brother 1 Premiered on the KevinMunro Channel. *'November 22, 2006' - First Sims Big Brother Season Completed. *'*December 2006' - Sims Big Brother 2 Original Premiered. *'December 26, 2006' - Sims Big Brother 2 Original is canceled. *'*January 2007' The Real World: Pleasantview Premiered on the KevinMunro Channel. *'*January 2007' The Real World: Pleasantview is canceled. *'February 17, 2007' - Kevin Munro Productions changes to Sims Reality Network. *'February 22, 2007' - Sims Big Brother 3 Premiered on the KevinMunro Channel. *'April 1, 2007' - Tyler joins Sims Reality Network. *'July 13, 2007' - Poor SimmerTV asks for my help for the first time. *'July 28, 2007' - Sims Big Brother 4 Premieres on the KevinMunro Channel. *'August 16, 2007' - The SimsRealityNetwork Channel is created. *'August 21, 2007' - Sims Big Brother 4 Premiere is re-posted on the SimsRealityNetwork Channel. *'December 25, 2007' - SRN switches computer. *'February 28, 2008' - Solitary Premiered on the SimsRealityNetwork Channel. *'*March 2008' - Solitary is canceled. *'March 5, 2008' - Sims Big Brother 2 Premiered on the SimsRealityNetwork Channel. *'December 27, 2008' - Sims Big Brother 5 Premiered on the SimsRealityNetwork Channel. *'June 3, 2009' - The Sims 3 is purchased. *'October 31, 2009' - Sims Big Brother 6 Premiered on the SimsRealityNetwork Channel. *'November 30, 2009' - Sims Reality Network becomes apart of SBB Brothers. *'December 23, 2009' - This Major Event Timeline is created. *''' - Indicates that an exact date is unable to be found. = Shorts = *The Death of Fred Phelps = Tutorial = *How to get 14 Sims in a House = Logos = The logos are different depending on the show. = Audio = * Big Brother US 6 - 10 Theme Song * Big Brother 6 - 11 Revealing Vote * Big Brother 2 - 5 Welcome/Welcome Back Music * Various Bumper sounds are from Big Brother 2 - 9 * Most background music is from Freeplay Music * Bully Soundtrack = Freeplay Music = A list of songs Sims Reality Network no longer uses. *Conspiracy *CSI 02 *Dancing With A Droid *Dawn Mist *Heartland *If I was *Nightflight *Party Supreme *Rough Rouge *Seven Men Dreaming *Soul Thang *Walkin The Dog *Wonder Boy Problems Chronological Confusion The original Sims Big Brother 2 was canceled due to technical difficulties. SRN then moved on to Sims Big Brother 3. After the forth season, SRN decided to go back to finish Sims Big Brother 2. So here's the order: Season One - Season Three - Season Four - Season Two. Even though Season 2 is technically after Season 4, the rules are the same as Season 1 and Season 3. Technical Difficulties Blue Screen of Death During Season one, SRN has discovered a huge problem that prevented them to film the episodes. The problem became worse in the forth season. The problem was that the computer was experiencing Blue Screens, AKA Blue screens of Death (BSOD). The BSODs weren't that horrible during the process of Sims Big Brother 1, but it became so horrible during the original Sims Big Brother 2 that they could not even enter the lot where Sims Big Brother 2 was being film without experiencing the BSOD. So it was canceled. They're no longer experiencing Blue screen problems. Sims Big Brother 1 and 3 Removal During Sims Big Brother 4, Youtube made a major update for their site. One being the links. Usually when clicking on the links, it sends you to '/user/youtubeusername' but they decided to change the links to just '/youtubeusername'. This was an issue since the KevinMunro account had already occupied the URL of /SimsRealityNetwork back in 2007. '''Click to see the difference /simsrealitynetwork /user/simsrealitynetwork Therefore causing everyone to be directed to the old KevinMunro account instead of the new SimsRealityNetwork account. After sending a message to Youtube and getting no reply, at a last attempt to solve the problem, SRN decided to close the KevinMunro account. Season 1 and Season 3 were removed from youtube. The problem wasn't solved until shortly after wards. If Youtube never fixed the problem, the current Sims Reality Network channel would have beenSRNProductions instead. Motherboard In early June 2009, Sims Big Brother 5 hit a stop as the SRN Computer's Motherboard was infected. Within a week, the problem was fixed and the series continued. = External Links = *SimsRealityNetwork on YouTube *SimsRealityNetwork Official Website Category:SRN